Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a sterilization system, and more specifically, to a sterilization system which utilizes optical energy, e.g., light, for killing germs and bacteria on a door handle or other surfaces routinely grabbed or manually actuated, particularly in public locations.
Description
The transfer of germs, bacteria and viruses and other contaminants is well-known to lead to the development of a cold or other disease/illness. Such transfer is particularly prevalent in public areas, where several individuals interact with each other and the surrounding environment. For instance, manually actuated devices, such as door handles, faucet handles, elevator buttons, and the like tend to be common areas for transfer of such contaminants, as they are regularly engaged by several individuals during the course of a given day.
Such health concerns are well-known, and typically combated through routine cleaning. For instance, a cleaning staff typically cleans such areas on a regular basis, which may be daily or even more frequent. The contaminants may be killed or removed through the use of cleaning agents/detergents, wherein such cleaning agents may be sprayed or wiped on the surface of the door handle, etc.
Although the practice of using cleaning agents is helpful in trying to maintain a clean, sanitary environment, there are several deficiencies associated with such practice. One deficiency is that it is difficult to maintain sanitary conditions for extended periods of time. For instance, if a cleaning staff is scheduled to clean an area once a day, several contaminants may build-up on the surfaces of the handles, etc., throughout the day and may be transferred to people who interface with those handles while the contaminants are present. In this regard, there are logistical and cost issues associated with continually maintaining public areas in a sanitary condition.
Another deficiency is associated with the cleaning agents used by the cleaning staff. More specifically, such cleaning agents may be toxic to one's health and may cause harm to the environment.
Yet another shortcoming associated with conventional sterilization practices is that several areas may be overlooked for sterilization. It is difficult to sanitize every handle, or every elevator button, etc. within a building on a routine basis.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved sterilization system which is configured to maintain more sanitary conditions in more cost effective and environmentally friendly conditions. The present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.